heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvestri
Appearance The Silvestri are very tall, normally between 6 and 7 feet in height for an adult. Their features are very swept up and angular, and they have ridges at the bridge of their noses, their elbows, shoulders, and hips which are all very pronounced. They are very thin and lanky, regardless of their physical strength. The skin of a high elf is normally pale white, rosy pink, golden, or silver, although there have been indigoes, coppers, bronzes, and ebonies in Silvestri skin tone, and they shimmer in the light of the moon. Their hair is ordinarily white, silver, grey, gold, or in rare cases, black or bright red, although this is considered a portent of misfortune. Their eyes can be any of the colors of the rainbow, and have no white part to them. Occupations While some Silvestri have practiced the art of the blade, most of them have devoted their time to the pursuits of magic, and as such many are mages, healers, or priests. Homeland Silvestri come from the ancient center of Elvantari nobility, Elvandell. It is little but ruin now, but some still remain to tend it. Languages Silvestri, Elvantari Attitude The Silvestri, or High Elvantari, are the ancient lords of the Elvantar. There are very few of them remaining in the world, but where they are, magic and light follow. Although once they dwelt in the famous kingdom of Tara in the Great Northern Forest, it now lies in ruin and the Silvestri are all but forgotten. Few there are still who carry this noble bloodline, and where they are, they still have the respect of all others except those who have fallen into darkness. Innate Abilities *''Infravision: Silvestri don’t like being in dark places, but when they must, they can see perfectly in utter darkness.'' *'' Immortality': Silvestri cannot die of natural causes. '' *'' Natural Magic: Silvestri are almost always born with the ability to use any one sphere of magic naturally, and that sphere of magic normally becomes a very important part of their lives.'' *'' Natural Telepathy: Silvestri can speak telepathically to any creature or animal within twenty feet of them without effort. '' *'' Wild Tongue: Silvestri is the very language of nature, and while not all animals speak it, they understand it.'' *''Weightlessness: Although a fully-grown adult male usually weighs about 120 pounds, the mass of a Silvestri is so perfectly distributed that they feel weightless. They can not take falling damage unless it is from above 250 feet, and someone can easily catch them or otherwise support them with no loss of Fortitude.'' *''Attractive: Silvestri are beautiful to all non-corrupted people, and thus they gain +2 to all Persona rolls involving charming or befriending people. The opposite is true when dealing with fallen races such as Orcun or Grondun.'' *''Elemental Resistance: The type of magic a Silvestri chooses for their Natural Magic ability absolutely cannot harm them.'' *'' Enhanced Magery: Silvestri automatically get one rank of Enhanced Magery.'' *''Ethereal: There is something clearly otherworldly about Silvestri, and anyone can tell. This results in people uncontrollably becoming awestruck, fearstruck, or even lovestruck in their presence.'' *'' Keen Senses: Silvestri get +2 to all sensory-based Focus rolls.'' Racial Modifiers STR: -5 AGL: +5 DEX: +10 REF: +10 FOR: -5 INT: +20 WLP: +5 FTH: +15 FOC: +5 PSY: +5 PER: +5 LCK: +5 Size: 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old